ultimateroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Heads are Better Than One
Plot The team must fight a 'very '''giant creature with 7 heads (some of the heads have different shapes and sizes, and 3 heads are on it's chest), named The Colossal Tyrant; an opponet who is very strong, tall, bulky, and is unstoppable, but has no lower body. How can the heroes fight something that is bigger and stronger than them? Story (Ship is walking in the forest) (Ship picks up a gem) (Ship): Very odd. (Ship is teleported to somewhere) (Colossal Tyrant): Welcome to my realm, Ship. ''Meanwhile... (Tyran is seen driving in a blue and purple spaceship, when a comet hits him!) (The ship disappears) (Tyran): AAAH! (Tyran grows a jetpack) (Tyran): What was that? (Tyran touches it and a flash is seen) (Tyran): Where am I? (Colossal Tyrant): In my realm. (Ship gets out his Tai Chi activator) (Ship): Tai Chi Bing.... ICE! (freezes one of CT's heads) Meanwhile... Rocket is hiding from the fuzz in a dark alley, when he sees a man beckoning him to come into his house. Rocket runs in but instead of finding the man and his house, the inside of the house is gone. He is some where. He turns around the door is gone. (Rocket): Where am I? (CT): In my realm. (Rocket): Great. Hey, buddy! Let me help you. Rocket morphs into a polar bear and attacks CT. We see Brian (new character W00T xD) fighting some...dude. (Brian): Hi-ya! Foot in your face! Those dudes run away. (Brian): Hey look, a gun. He picked up the gun, but got teleported to CT's realm. (Brian, looking at Rocket, Ship, and Tyran): Deja Vu...I think I see those guys before. Rocket: Haven't seen you, big hoss. Must be a noob. *gets hit by CT* Rocket: You gonna help or not? (Brian): I'm not a noob, I'm a lvl 26 in FusionFall! Beat that! (alters DNA to a Citrakayah and punches CT) Well duh! (Rocket): Just because you can play video games well, doesn't mean you have talent, kid. (Rocket morphs into a Gorrila and Polar Bear Centaur and punces upon CT, punding it with his fists) Brian altered his DNA to a To'kustar and picked up CT, then he throws CT to the sky. (Brian): Who are you calling a kid? :P (Rocket): You, of course what are you, twelve? (CT falls out of the sky, staight onto Brian, but Brian punched CT and shoots a cosmic ray at him) (Brian): Tch. (Rocket pulls out his laser pistols and starts shooting CT, Brian shoots CT with a cosmic ray and CT disappeared) (Brian): Easy. (Rocket morphs into his alien form, pulls out a device and points it at the spot where CT was) (Rocket): Zata radiation. The monster teleported. (Brian): To where? (Rocket): I'm not sure. Zata radiation leves a lot to be desired. (Tyran is walking in a hallway) (Tyran): This place is weird. (Tyran steps on a sunken tile and poison gas sprays out of the wall) (Tyran): Whoa... (Tyran faints) CT is immune to all of the attacks. (CT) I have seven heads, meaning seven brains you fools! He close to finishing them until Sub fires a positive energy blast at his back. (Sub) ULL SPILL NO BLOOD TODAY! They fight, but CT mostly wins. (Sub) Seven brains huh? He pokes on of the head's eyes then super punches him in the chest. (Sub) *pamt* *pant* (CT) That's not enough...to take me down... (Sub) We'll see about that. They fight again until CT wins some more and pounds on Sub rapidly, then he escapes. (Sub) Ugh...he is smarter than us...guys he knows our every move. If we wanna win, we gotta slice off those h Meanwhile... (Rocket): I think I found where he teleported. We just need to wait for the Princess. (Brian): The princess? (Rocket): My battleship. The Lunar Princess. We'll need it to get where we're going. (Brian): Screw battleship. (alters DNA to an Aerophibian) (The battleship comes down and beams them up) (Rocket): An Aerophibian will be useless where we're headed. (Brian): Why? (Rocket): There's a duplex forcefield. An aerophibian would burn up inside. I'd suggest a Petropian. (Brian): Do you mean a PetroSAPIEN? Petropian is their homeworld, but whatever. (alters DNA to a Petrosapien) Heroes *Sub *Shipey *Solo *T-Rex *Chrono *Survive *Brian Neutrals *Schwann (first appearence) *Rocket Villains *Colassal Tyrant (main) *Pyro *Cartoon44 Trivia *The Colassal Tyrant is similar to that multi headed evo that Rex fought in his first episode, and 5 headed Vemon in Spider-Man: Webs of Shadows (mostly because how they look like when they have no lower body) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay